


Everything We Had

by khaleesiq



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiq/pseuds/khaleesiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comforts Eleanor after her break up with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything We Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elduderino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elduderino/gifts).



> Written for my beautiful sister because she's a weirdo who has suddenly become obsessed with Harry/Eleanor. Title taken from the song by The Academy Is...

Eleanor’s not sure how she’s managed to get through six tubs of ice cream in just two days but that’s what happens when you’re stuck at home with a broken heart. The break up itself was very mutual- Louis had just said that it wasn’t working out and that maybe they should take a break- but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt like hell.

She’s curled up on her couch with a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream in her lap watching reruns of the saddest episodes of _Doctor Who_ (she’s watched “Doomsday” at least ten times in the past two days). There’s a knock on the door and considering she’s the only one there she should probably get up and answer it, but she’s not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

The knocking persists and Eleanor continues to ignore it, wishing whoever it is will think she’s not home and go the fuck away. The knocking ceases, _finally_ , but then it’s replaced by someone shouting through the door, “Open up El, I know you’re home!”

She sighs because she recognizes that slow deep voice of Harry’s and it just makes her sink further into the couch. Harry Styles is probably the _last_ person she wants to talk to since he’s Louis’ best friend.

“Come on, El! Please let me in!”

She just turns the volume up higher on the TV instead.

After a few more pleas from Harry begging her to open the door he finally stops and Eleanor thinks he’s actually left. However, a few seconds later she hears the door opening and she sees Harry walking into the living room.

“Seriously El?” Harry says, crossing his arms. “You’re watching ‘Doomsday’? Why the fuck would you do that to yourself?”

“I’m upset,” Eleanor mutters, “now will you please leave me the fuck alone?”

Instead of doing what she’s requested Harry plants himself down on the other end of the couch and puts his feet up on the coffee table. Eleanor groans but lets him be because he can be quite stubborn and if he doesn’t want to do something, then he’s not going to do it.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Harry asks.

Eleanor shakes her head and takes another spoonful of ice cream.

“Well then it you’re not going to talk to me then can we at least watch something a little less depressing?”

“’S my house,” Eleanor replies softly.

“So?”

“ _So_ ,” Eleanor says, a little more bitterly than she means, “I can watch whatever I want.”

“You know,” Harry says, trying to shift a bit closer to her but moves back when she kicks his thigh. “A lot of people think that watching sad things will make them feel better, but wouldn’t it make more sense to watch happy things to make you feel better?”

“Sad people watch sad things because it makes them feel better to see that they’re not the most miserable people in the world,” Eleanor explains. “Now will you please shut up and let me be depressed in peace?”

Harry slumps in defeat and Eleanor smiles to herself. He’s only quiet for a second before he yells “Xbox, pause,” at the TV.

“What the fuck, Harry?” Eleanor says. “Xbox, play.”

“Xbox, pause.”

“Xbox, play!”

“Xbox, pause!”

“Xbox, play!”

Harry stops suddenly and grins at her before standing up.

“Harry,” Eleanor says suspiciously, “what are you doing?”

Harry ignores her and grabs the remote from the coffee table.

“Put that down,” Eleanor says sternly.

Harry smirks. “Make me.”

Eleanor glares at him because she knows what he’s doing; he knows that she doesn't have the energy to get up and try to take it from him, but she's going to prove him wrong.

She throws the blanket off of herself and stands. He just smiles cheekily at her and holds the remote high above her head. Damn Harry Styles and his incredible height.

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy?" he teases.

"If you don't give me the fucking remote then I'm going to shove it up your arse," Eleanor threatens.

"I'd like to see how that works," Harry says smirking.

Eleanor rolls her eyes and jumps for the remote, but Harry's like a fucking giant.

"Talk to me about Louis and I'll give it to you," Harry tells her.

Eleanor clenches her jaw and shoves him. He smiles when all it does is make him stumble backwards a little and that frustrates her even more. She shoves him again, this time with more force, and he loses his footing and falls onto the floor, dropping the remote.

Eleanor grins triumphantly and snatches the remote away from him. She turns her back on him and a second later he jumps on her back and they both fall to the ground. Harry's sitting on her back, pinning her to the ground and reaching for the remote, but Eleanor is stretching her arm as far away from him as possible to keep it away from him.

He leans forward and gets a hold of the remote and forcefully rips it out of her hand. She lets out a cry of protest but he ignores it and turns off the Xbox.

Harry gets off her back then but only to flip her over and sit on her stomach.

"Get the fuck off me, Haz," she says.

He smiles. "Now I know you're not really mad at me since you just called me that."

Eleanor clenches her jaw again and looks anywhere but at Harry and his stupid sweet and kind face.

"Please talk to me, El," he says softly. When she says nothing he sighs and says, "Fine, but will you at least look at me?"

She turns her head reluctantly but immediately regrets it because he's looking at her with such compassion and sincerity that she's going to find it absolutely impossible to say no to him.

"Thanks," he says. "Now will you please say something?"

Eleanor tries so hard to keep her mouth shut but before she can stop herself she's pouring her heart out to him. She tells him about how she's never felt happier around anyone else and how Louis made her feel like she was the most beautiful and amazing person in the world, even though she's sure she's not.

She goes on to talk about all the fights and times when she was certain it would end but then it didn't, and it gave her hope that it would be them against the world forever.

She ends it with him coming over and ending it abruptly and how she agreed that it would be best but in her mind she had never been so upset.

When she's done Harry just stares at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Finally he says quietly, "I'm so sorry, El. He never told me how much he meant to you."

Eleanor snorts. "Of course he didn't. He probably didn't even _know_ how much I loved him."

Harry shakes his head. "El—“

Eleanor cuts him off. "Don't say another word, okay? I told you what you wanted to hear, so will you please just go?"

Harry doesn't get up though. He continues sitting on her stomach and staring at her with that same unreadable expression. But oddly enough, she's actually kind of glad that he's not leaving.

Eleanor almost misses it when Harry replies quietly with, "You deserve better."

Eleanor looks away. "Don't say that. Louis is an amazing person, it just didn't work out."

"But he didn't love you as much as you loved him and I just think that you deserve someone that will love you back as much as you love them. You deserve someone who won't take you for granted and will treat you like you deserve to be treated and—“

"Louis was that person, but he's just not that person for me. And that's okay." She says the last part quieter because it’s not exactly as true as she wishes it was.

It’s almost like Harry can read her mind when he says, “It’s not okay and you know it. But you’re right; Louis isn’t that person for you.”

Eleanor raises an eyebrow. “What are you trying to say, Haz?” she says confused.

Suddenly, Harry leans down and presses his lips softly to hers. She has no time to react before he’s sitting back up again, biting his bottom lip and looking at her apologetically.

“I’m sorry, I just…” he trails off, not knowing how to explain himself. He shakes his head. “I shouldn’t have- I don’t- you know what, I’ll just leave you alone. I’m sorry, El.”

Eleanor doesn’t want him to leave though. What he said about Louis not being that person got her thinking who might be that person, and she suddenly realizes that she wants it to be Harry.

He starts to stand but Eleanor quickly says, “Haz, wait,” before grabbing his collar and pulling him in again. She kisses him harder than he kissed her and she grips his shoulders tightly to make sure he doesn’t jerk away from her.

When she finally pulls back he’s staring at her with wide eyes. “We can’t do this,” he starts.

“I know,” Eleanor says.                                                                                     

“Louis’ my best friend,” Harry says.

“I know.”

“But—“

Eleanor stops him by leaning in and kissing him again. “But I don’t give a fuck,” she murmurs against his lips.

Harry nods in agreement and closes the small gap between them. He kisses her desperately, like he’s never wanted anything more in the world. It makes Eleanor feel so special, it makes her feel _needed_. It’s nothing like how Louis made her feel.

He pushes his hands under her shirt and her skin tingles wherever he touches her. She lets a moan escape and Harry chuckles against her lips and everything he does just feels so _good_.

He moves away from her mouth and kisses her jaw, then her neck, and then he sucks a love bite onto her collarbone. She gasps in pleasure and reaches for his belt. He grabs her hands and moves them away from it. He looks back up at her face and says, "Let me."

She nods and he undoes his belt and starts unbuttoning his jeans. Eleanor sits up and presses kisses to his neck as he does so and runs her hands up and down the smooth muscle of his stomach as he finishes fiddling with his pants.

She pushes his shirt up and over his head and kisses down his chest, so much different than Louis' but amazing all the same.

"Wait," he gasps suddenly and Eleanor stops and looks back up at him, confused. He moves off of her lap and undoes her jeans. He slides them off along with her underwear. He ducks his head then and kisses the inside of her thighs before she feels him slide his tongue inside her.

"Haz," she gasps and she can't even think anything else except _Harry_ and how incredible and wonderful this is.

When he finishes a few moments later with a final she pulls him in and kisses him harder than ever before and whispers into his mouth, "I need you to fuck me now, Haz."

He nods and pulls his jeans off all the way. He kisses the side of her mouth as he sits on her lap and slides himself inside of her. She groans when he enters her and she buries her head into his neck.

"Are you okay?" he whispers.

She nods. "It's not like I've never had sex before."

He chuckles and kisses her temple and then starts grinding down on her and it's all so fucking _perfect_ that Eleanor feels like she can't breathe.

He grips the back of her shirt as he thrusts into her, just a little bit harder every single time, and he clings onto his curls and moans as she gets closer to her climax.

He comes inside of her first with a cry of, "El," and that's enough to put her over the edge, gasping his name and tightening her grip on his curls.

He pulls out of her and they sit there for a moment longer as they're coming down from their highs, her face buried in the crook of his neck and his chin resting on her shoulder, just breathing each other in.

Harry kisses her shoulder, his lips lingering longer than needed before he gets up and starts putting on his pants. Eleanor watches him as he gets dressed, not wanting- and too dazed from what just transpired- to move. When he's done he throws her her pants.

"I'm sorry," she says as she stands up to put on her pants.

Harry furrows his brow. "For what?"

She buttons her pants and says, "Because this was a huge mistake?" At least, that's what seems like to Harry, but Eleanor seriously hopes that's not the case.

Harry frowns. "Is that what you think?"

She shakes her head. "No, it's just that you're leaving so suddenly and—“

She hadn't even noticed Harry moving closer to her until he was right there and leaning in to kiss her. She smiles into the kiss and he places his hands on her hips as if to say, _I'm not letting you go anywhere_.

"Remember what I said about you deserving better?" he says and Eleanor nods. "I want to be that person for you. I promise to love you as much as you love me, and I'll treat you right and I'll be everything Louis was for you and more."

"Okay," Eleanor agrees, not even caring what Louis will think when he finds out that his best friend is dating his ex-girlfriend because all that matters at the moment and all she needs right now is Harry.


End file.
